Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dean et Castiel se rejoignent souvent après l'école dans ce qui est devenu leur repère secret. Ils s'assoient dans l'herbe et passe du temps tranquille ensemble, sans se soucier de rien.


**Titre** : Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Rating** : PG  
**Genres** : UA scolaire fluffy  
**Personnage/Couple** : Destiel  
**Nombre de mots** : 623  
**Commentaire** : Ce truc est tellement fluffy que je suis en train de m'étouffer avec ! Plus ou moins séquelle de "Derrière l'école..." mais peut se lire indépendamment.

* * *

Comme c'est le printemps, ils se retrouvent toujours derrière l'école et y restent après les cours pour ne pas être dérangés.  
Là-bas, il y a un petit coin de verdure, entouré par le mur d'enceinte tout recouvert de végétation et par un tas de buissons, où l'on peut se dissimuler des regards.

En général, Castiel s'assoit contre un arbre, Dean s'allonge dans l'herbe, la tête posée sur ses cuisses, et il lit un comic-book pendant que Cas joue rêveusement avec ses cheveux.  
Castiel aime bien passer ses doigts encore et encore dans les cheveux de Dean. Ils sont courts, mais assez longs pour y mettre le fouillis, qu'il s'empresse ensuite d'arranger il voit bien que Dean apprécie ce traitement. Sa peau est chaude sous ses doigts à cause du soleil, et le poids sur ses cuisses rend leur petit moment encore plus intime, les rapproche l'un de l'autre. C'est agréable d'être seul et de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de profiter de la présence de Dean à ses côtés – le simple fait qu'il veuille être avec lui le remplissait de joie.

Parfois Cas se penche pour déposer un baiser, soit sur le front de Dean, soit sur sa tête, et quelques secondes, Dean ferme les yeux, savourant la caresse de ses lèvres, son souffle léger contre sa peau.  
De temps à autre, il hausse timidement le visage et Cas goûte gentiment ses lèvres, brièvement, comme un bonbon acidulé que l'on avale rapidement mais dont le parfum se dépose sur la langue, y restant pour longtemps. Ça le fait frissonner comme rien d'autre au monde. Il pourrait passer l'après-midi à ne faire que ça. Alors il se force toujours à reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêté, parce que ça le met mal à l'aise d'être tellement avide de tendresse.

Il n'a pas l'impression qu'il faille échanger la moindre parole. Le silence entre eux lui semble parfaitement naturel et paisible, rassurant. Mais il n'arrive jamais à savoir à quoi Cas pense...ça le stresse un peu, tout de même. Il a un peu peur de tout ce qu'il ignore encore. Entre autre, pourquoi Cas a accepté si facilement cette « relation ». Ils sont amis un petit peu plus que ça, car ils se font des bisous, des câlins mais en même temps, c'est un secret qui ne pourra pas durer toujours.  
Cette pensée là lui fait peur. Et Dean essaye de ne pas imaginer la réaction de Castiel quand il l'aura. Quand il ne verra plus d'intérêt à être avec lui. Le jour où ça arrivera lui fera plus mal qu'il ne s'y était attendu en avouant à Castiel qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait juste voulu être honnête.  
Il avait pensé que ça n'aurait pas de conséquences. Il avait eu tort.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?, demanda Dean avec embarras, après une minute de silence qui s'étirait alors qu'il lisait encore et encore la même ligne, perdu dans ses réflexions.  
Parce que Cas ne ramenait jamais de quoi s'occuper. Même pas un lecteur MP3 ou quoique ce soit d'autres.  
- Non, répondit Castiel, surpris. Pourquoi je m'ennuierais ?  
Dean rosit, parce que ça paraissait pourtant évident. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :  
- Eh ben...pendant que je lis, toi tu...tu te contentes de tripoter mes cheveux. Ça doit être ennuyant à la longue...je veux dire, peut-être que tu préférerais qu'on fasse autre chose...  
Ce fût au tour de Castiel de rougir.  
Il déclara avec sincérité désarmante :  
- Je ne m'ennuie jamais quand je suis avec toi.  
Dean s'étrangla et se cacha derrière son magazine pour masquer sa gêne. Cas avait toujours le don pour dire les choses les plus mignonnes sans s'en rendre compte.


End file.
